This invention relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a locking mechanism that provides a releasable mount for a vehicle seat.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. The seat track assemblies provide for a vehicle seat to be adjusted in forward and rearward direction. To provide the adjustment, a first seat track is typically movable relative to a second seat track. The second seat track is a stationary track that is securely fastened to the vehicle floor.
It is common to mount the seat track arrangements directly to the vehicle floor by threaded fasteners such as nuts and bolts. The bolts are commonly mounted at each end of the seat tracks to extend through the seat track and the vehicle floor where it is threaded into the nut. This provides a secure mounting arrangement that assures that the seat track assembly and thus the vehicle seat are securely fastened to the vehicle.
Although the mounting of the seat track with threaded fasteners provides a secure attachment of the seat to the vehicle, it is rather time consuming to attach each fastener in an assembly environment. Further, access to the fasteners may be limited and particular assembly operations must be sequenced to assure that access to the fasteners is readily available.
Another matter of general concern with the mounting of the seat track is the emergency removal after an accident, or later maintenance that requires removal of the seat. The seat is typically originally installed prior to installation of the instrument panel and other interior components. This allows for easy access to the fasteners. However, during a later repair that requires removal of the seat, it is relatively difficult to gain access to the fasteners.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seat mounting assembly that provides effective retention of the seat to the vehicle, yet allows improved attachment and removal of the seat.